<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shizuo and Shizu-chan by Hatchico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626556">Shizuo and Shizu-chan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico'>Hatchico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shizaya one-shots [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shizuo fetish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya gets fucked by two Shizuo's</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Nobusuma Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shizaya one-shots [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shizuo and Shizu-chan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sinful lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izaya was on his knees staring up at the man before him. He was actually doing this. He was so desperate for Shizuo that he'd resort to someone who's only similarities were the hair and the outfit. I mean it was his only option after all Shizuo hated his guts while this Shizuo was, to say the least, gullible. </p>
<p>Izaya moved his hands to grip the other male's knees as he looked at the erect cock before him. It was a little on the smaller side but it made up for it in girth. Izaya swallowed and couldn't help but wonder what his Shizuo's cock was like. He bet it'd taste sweet and would slide so deep inside of him, filling him up completely.</p>
<p>He felt a chubby hand reach down to move his bangs out of his face making him look back up at the man. He had to admit he had really pretty eyes for lack of better words before he leaned in and gave the head a tentative lick, still staring up at the man he let his imagination run wild. Luckily for him, he had a really good imagination as he swallowed the penis whole quite easily I might add. </p>
<p>His cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk and his jaw was wider than he thought it would have to be but he was complaining and neither was Shizuo. He bobbed his head up and down slowly at first before he felt fingers tighten in his hair and gently pull and push his head making him bob faster. He slid one of his hands down to rub at his clothed erection as he sucked the man's dick like a popsicle moaning to send pleasurable vibrations up the man's spine. It was heavenly, to say the least. Izaya's nose kept sinking into the soft flesh of his stomach and Izaya couldn't help but think 'Squishy' before as he felt Shizuo's cock twitch intensely in his mouth followed by warm salty liquid pooling on his tongue.</p>
<p>Izaya slowly pulled away, his boxer shorts wet with his precum as he panted slightly. This man in his eyes was no longer Nobusuma Shizuo but Shizuo Heiwajima. Izaya opened up his mouth wide and tilted his head back to show the man all the cum in his mouth before he closed it and swallowed it all. </p>
<p>The man's cock twitched slightly but he would need some time to get erect again so he motioned Izaya up on the bed, mumbling, "I want to make you feel good too." </p>
<p>Izaya grinned before crawling up on the bed, making sure to sway his hips before he laid down on his stomach, ass high in the air. </p>
<p>"Make me feel good Shizuo." </p>
<p>Nobusuma swallowed thickly before reaching out to pull down Izaya's underwear. </p>
<p>"Lift your legs..." </p>
<p>Izaya did feeling his underwear slide completely off him. </p>
<p>"Don't forget I like it rough..."</p>
<p>Just after he said that a sharp pleasurable pain shot through his body as his ass was slapped. Izaya bit his lips, swaying his hips some more before teasingly saying, "Is that all you've got?" </p>
<p>He was rewarded with a series of slaps, his ass began warming up each time until it was a bright red. Nobusuma rubbed Izaya's cheeks before spreading them apart and without giving Izaya any time to adjust he began to gently nibble, lick, and suck his hole. </p>
<p>"Ah! Shizuo! Shizuo! Right there! Yes! Yes!" </p>
<p>His screams were so loud that they blocked out the sound of his front door being smashed open followed by a pissed of blond stepping inside who was angry about the gang he sent him although that detail completely slipped his mind especially since he was too engulfed in this blinding pleasure as the man ate him out, Making his body spasm in pleasure as he screamed </p>
<p>"Shizuo!"</p>
<p>He came all over the bedsheets panting wildly, his head turning to look sideways and that's when he froze, his body still flushed from his recent orgasm as his eyes locked with the one and only beast of Ikebukuro who's face was a mix of shock and something else. Izaya's eyes trailed down to the impressive bulge in Shizu-chan's pants before he gently pushed the man with his foot away from his ass and they both looked at Shizuo. </p>
<p>Nobusuma being nervous since the last encounter he had with the blond was less than pleasant. </p>
<p>"Shizu-chan what a nice surprise...what do you want," Izaya said as he watched Shizuo like a hawk, his body now turned toward him as he covered his naked body with a sheet.</p>
<p>Shizuo blinked his shock away before finally saying something that surprised both of them. </p>
<p>"Well, I was going to kick your ass but seeing your slutty ass I thought of something better." </p>
<p>He took a step forward giving the other Shizuo a once over. </p>
<p>"And you're staying since the flea has some sort of kink. So he needs both of us." </p>
<p>Izaya opened his mouth to say something but he was silenced by being pushed into Nobusuma's arms as his mouth was covered by Shizuo's. He felt fingers probe his ass before two slipped inside making him cry out a muffled "Shizu-chan!" </p>
<p>Shizuo pulled away licking his lips, "Look at you, such a loose whore for me." </p>
<p>He stuck two more fingers and Izaya couldn't help but grip at Nobusuma who had leaned in to suck on his neck. </p>
<p>"Oh god..." </p>
<p>His toes curled as the fingers pumped in and out of him nearly sending him over the edge until his dick was gripped roughly and those fingers slid out of him. The two Shizuo's waited for him to calm down before Shizu-chan pulled out his dick and thrust inside without warning. He lifted Izaya up high, his hands on his back as he was moved into a bridge position. Izaya wanted to scream in pleasure but he couldn't since Nobusuma now fully erect again stuffed his mouth with his cock. Izaya's body rocked back and forth as the two Shizuo's fucked him without mercy, using his slutty body for their pleasure. </p>
<p>Izaya's nipples were pointed out and Nobusuma took the liberty to twist and pinch them. </p>
<p>Tears of joy filled Izaya's eyes as he felt both his holes get pummeled. His throat and ass squeezed around their dicks making both Shizuo's simply lose it and pound frantically into him in animalistic pleasure. </p>
<p>It felt so good that Izaya couldn't help but cum all over himself, squeezing hard around them making them fill his body with their cum.</p>
<p>They were both balls deep inside of him, simply enjoying the throbbing heat and heavy breathing out of Izaya's nose before they both slid out. Nobusuma rubbed the rest of his cum on Izaya's face and hair while Shizuo squirted the rest of his seed on Izaya's ass and inner thighs. </p>
<p>Shizuo let go of Izaya making him immediately collapse, panting in exhaustion as he lazily smiled up at the two. Both Shizuo's blushed at that before looking down at the aftermath of their fun, seeing Izaya covered inside and out, from head to toe with cum and really it was beautiful. Not just beautiful but extremely sexy as well and they both looked up at each other seemingly thinking the same things before switchings sides. </p>
<p>Izaya felt his body lift up and he blinked about to ask what they were doing but he was cut off by both his holes being filled once again. </p>
<p>And really Izaya wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>